Revolution: Family meets Family
A New Teacher Comes Kagura waved at Domino, as she headed to her swordsmanship class. She was going to help younger students who were learning the basics of sword-fighting. Hiro Nakamura was also teaching the class, and he was the one who taught Kagura what she knew. She ran to the class, unaware that she was being followed.... Hiro looked over his class. The man was wearing a white t-shirt, white jeans, and a black, Heart-Kruez jacket. He had a large broadsword strapped to his back. He was surprised at the turnout for his class this year. He was used to having alot of people, but he never had more than 10 students. This year, he had 26. Hearing someone running, Hiro looked over to see his assistant for the day, Kagura, coming towards him. Well. there she is. Kagura stopped next to her sensei, and said, "Sorry. Breakfast dragged on a bit." Hiro nodded, before turning to his class. "Hello everyone. I am Hiro Nakamura, your swordsmanship teacher. This is Kagura Chitose, my assistant for today." He heard some of the students start to gossip immediately. Sighing, he drew his broadsword, and smashed it into the ground, grabbing everyone's attention. "I do not like gossip to be had in my class. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded, a little fearful. Sheathing his blade back on his back, he continued. "I am her to teach you how to use a blade. Kagura will help me with this, at least for today. If anyone has a problem with that, leave now." No one left, which was a good sign. "Now then. We are mostly going to be talking about the basics today. And, if we have enough time, we will see what kind of swords you all will be able to wield." This got a lot of chatter going among the students. Hiro smiled inwardly. He loved it when students got excited about his teachings. "Must I remind you that every time you break apart the floor, I must deal with the construction workers Hiro" Everyone turned their attention to the Headmistress as she smiled while walking into the gym with Parius right behind her. "Good Morning Headmistress" All the students, including Kagura, said as she nodded. However, up high in the balcony, Domino had skipped his home study class to spy on Kagura, but now was scared to death if Tsunade somehow found out about him hiding. Parius stood there, looking over the class. Hiro looked at Parius, curious as to who he was. "Well, Headmistress, there must be a reason why you brought someone here. So, what exactly is that reason?" Parius then looked at Hiro, amusement playing in his voice. "I will help you teach, if you would be kind enough to allow me." Hiro seemed disinterested. "I don't even know who you are, and you ask to help me teach swordsmanship?" Parius chuckled, before looking at Kagura. She had been sitting there, listening to the exchange between Hiro and Parius. "Ah, how rude of me. I am Parius Chitose. Nice to meet you." Parius bowed, as Hiro's eyes suddenly widened in surprise, and a little fear. "Tsunade, why the hell did you let this guy in here? He's infamous for wiping out entire towns of people." Parius just crossed his arms, and waited for the little tirade to be over. Meanwhile, Kagura's heart stopped when she heard Parius say his name, as did everyone else in the class. Parius Chitose, here? But, why? Is it because I'm here? Or, is he really here to kill everyone? ''Parius then shot a look at the balconey. He could feel that they were being watched, but until it proved to be dangerous, he left it alone. "At ease Hiro, you know perfectly well how I am, I would never allow a single hair to be harmed on any of the students here. Mr. Chitose simply came as an act of goodwill and wanted to see how well your class was doing on the first day" Tsunade said as she gripped her sword just in case Parius had any funny ideas. High in the balcony, Domino felt something strange when he saw him, it wasn't a feeling of doubt, but rather a feeling that whatever his reason for entering the academy, he wasn't there to cause trouble. However, his instincts could sense that Kagura was in distress. Kagura still stood there, shocked, as Hiro merely looked angrily at Parius. Parius, in the meantime, had a small smile playing on his lips. "If you look at me any harder, you'll drill a hole through my head." Parius said, looking back at the balconey. He then simply dissapeared. Parius appeared right behind Domino. "So, you like to watch others? If your so interested, why not join us?" He said, picking Domino up by the back of his shirt. Parius then moved back to the field, Domino in tow. "I believe this is another student who wishes to learn, Tsunade." Parius let go of Domino, and crossed his arms. "Come on man ease up, you're cutting the circulation to my arms!!" Domino yelled as Parius let him go, dropping down the ground as he looked up to see Tsunade glare at him. "Haha, I bet your wondering why I'm here instead of study hall.." Domino said laughing nervously as Tsuande gave him the "shut up and find somewhere to sit" look, which he promptly did as he sat down next to Kagura without even knowing it. "I'm afraid he is not exactly the type of student who learns to well, though rest assure, he will learn after cleaning the entire gymnasium with a toothbrush" Tsuande said looking at Domino as all of the students, except Kagura, laughed at him before being silenced by Hiro. "Well Don't mind me today class, think of me as a spectator from afar. Oh and Hiro, do play nice for today" She said walking near of the stands as she sat down away from the students so she wouldn't cause a distraction for the students. Kagura looked angrily at Domino, and whispered, "What are you doing? Nows not a good time for you to be stupid." She then looked backat the silent swordsmen in front of her. Hiro glared at Parius again. "Look, your making me uncomfortable. If you truly think I shouldn't be here, I will leave." Parius then turned, and headed towards where Tsunade was sitting. "Whoa there." Hiro said. He pulled his sword back out, and pointed it at Parius. Parius raised an eyebrow, but turned back around. "Let's show these students a practical lesson. What do you say? I heard that your amazing with your swords." At that moment, every student moved back just a little. Parius simply looked at Hiro, before extending his arm out from his body. A kind of portal opened, and a black blade appeared in Parius's hand. "If you wish. I think that this is a bad idea, though." Hiro then charged at Parius, before the latter could draw his sword. Parius merely stood there, with his blade still sheathed Hiro launched an upwards slash, with Parius backflipping away from it. Hiro then turned it into a downwards slash, But when the blade was halfway down, Parius blocked it with his sheathed sword. Parius then pushed, and kicked Hiro in the stomach. "You rely on your blade too much, Hiro-Sensai." Parius said, before dropping down, and swiping Hiro's legs with his own legs. Hiro landed on his back, and before he knew it, a black blade was pointed at his throat. "It's over." Parius said, sheathing his blade, and making it go back into the portal. Kagura sat there, stunned at the result. ''I thought that Hiro-Sensai would last longer than that. Parius is every bit as good as the rumors say. '' Parius then looked at Kagura. She started to faint from fear, but a flash of red in Parius's eyes woke her up. "You shouldn't fall asleep in class, miss." He said, before walking to where Tsunade was, and taking a seat himself. Everyone in the class was in awe at what they just saw, some were even sweating from the intensity of the battle, including Domino who's breathing was shaky. He looked over to Kagura to see a small speck of fear in her eyes, making him tighten his fist as he glared at Parius while he walked up to the stands. ''This guy is something else, How is it possible that he and Kagura are somehow related? ''He thought in his mind Parius took his spot next to the Head-Mistress. '''Next Chapter' - Ominous Tone: Meeting Category:Storyline Category:Phantombeast Category:The Parius